Caving In
by TheBoss3254
Summary: Danny has had enough. He is sick of dealing with Dash every day, on top of all of his ghost fights. It can't be so bad to fight back, right? Wrong. A fanfic where Danny beats up Dash.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hello everyone! I wrote this story due to a quote I read. The quote said, "An untold story is the greatest sorrow". I had an idea for a "Danny beats the crap out of Dash" type fanfic and at the same time I had an idea for a revelation fanfic, and we ended up with this! If you want me to write an aftermath chapter, just write it in the reviews or PM me!"**

Danny had enough already, and his day hasn't even started yet. He had to do a week worth of ghost fighting **in one single night. **The hybrid estimated that over 40 ghosts broke out last night due to a malfunction in the portal. Near the end, his anger stopped him from holding back, and he was pretty sure some of the ghosts wouldn't be coming back for a while because of what he did to them. He hasn't slept for two days now. Danny sighed as he headed to school, picking up Tucker and Sam on the way there.

"You alright dude? You seem down in the dumps today."

"Tuckers right, Danny. I know you stay up fighting all night, but this seems a little too much for you. What happened last night?"

Danny didn't respond, which irked the two friends. He was usually responsive, no matter how grumpy. Something must have really pissed him off last night.

"Dude, you want to tell-"

"No."

"Come on, Danny. It can't be that bad compared to your usual patrol. Can't you just tell us?"

"I said no, and that's final. Now drop the subject."

Tucker and Sam slightly backed away from Danny, who was emitting that ghostly vibe around him when he was angry. It was the middle of spring, but the temperature had dropped a few degrees near them. Luckily they approached the school, so that gave Danny some time to cool down. Tucker and Sam went to their separate classes while Danny went to his locker. After putting a few things in it, he closed it, only to find Dash coming up to him a few yards away.

"FENTURD! You know what I got on my report card! ALL F's! How am I supposed to be the star of the football team if I get F's! You know what this means don't you?"

Danny was so sick of this. He really didn't need it. In ten seconds, he could destroy something that would make the football team shit themselves. Yet here he was, cowering under somebody who was as threatening as a blade of grass. Over the years of being half-ghost, Danny had mastered using his powers as a human. His friends jokingly called him "the magician" due to how easily he could use his powers without getting detected. Danny could walk through ghost shields without getting hurt, and could even shoot invisible ecto-rays. Using his powers on Dash was the first thing that came to his mind, and it stayed there. A dark laugh came from the boy.

"Dash, you really don't know what your dealing with here. I could kill you in ten different ways if I felt like it, but I don't. I **let** you maintain your reputation, because I have bigger things to worry about. I **let** you shove me into lockers. I **let** you bully others. Now it stops."

Dash and rest of the hallway laughed.

"Wow Fenturd, for a second I thought you were serious! Now take your beating like a man and get in the locker!"

Dash swung his fist at Danny. What he wasn't expecting was for Danny to catch his fist. With a smirk, Danny squeezed his hand, breaking most of his fingers, Dash screamed in agony and pushed himself away from Danny. The ghost boy stood there for a bit, waiting for Dash to recuperate. Dash steadied himself and examined his broken hand. The hallway stood silently, shocked by this change of power.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT FENTURED! YOU THINK YOU'RE SO MANLY FOR FIGHTING BACK? I'LL SHOW YOU!"

Dash swung at Danny with his other arm again. Danny, with his superhuman reflexes, sidestepped and caught the side of Dash's arm. He threw it to the side and turned around to kick Dash into the lockers. With a loud thud, Dash's body was thrown at the lockers. Danny stalked up to him, turned him around, and lifted him by his neck a full foot off the ground, effortlessly. The crowd watched in shock and horror. Danny brought Dash's bloody face to closer to his.

"The difference between you and I Dash is a rather large one. I have the advantage here. Want to know why?"

Danny let his eyes flash a wicked green.

"Because I'm only half man."

With that, he threw Dash over his head and onto the floor. Kwan and another jock stepped in to try to stop him from attacking their fallen angel, but were met with a swift offense. Danny ducked when Kwan swiped, sticking his leg out and elbowing the back of his neck really hard. Kwan fell to the floor in pain, not to mention hitting his head on the cold linoleum floor. The other jock tried to tackle Danny, who crouched and grabbed him mid-flight and threw him even harder, tripling his speed and momentum towards the wall of lockers. Needless to say, the two weren't getting up any time soon. With that out of the way, he slowly walked up to Dash, everyone backing away from him as to not get hurt. The ghost hybrid lifted him effortlessly against the wall. Before proceeding, he scanned the crowd to find Sam and Tucker's shocked faces in the front. With a grin towards them, he returned to the half conscious Dash.

"See Dash? I told you the consequences of fighting someone who is _half ghost, _but you didn't listen. No, you just had to be arrogant and make me show my dark side. Now you and your friends will be in the hospital for a week or two. Don't fuck with anyone else again. If I hear of one person getting harassed by you and your group of pathetic humans, I will personally destroy your life. You wouldn't even know I was there."

"_**LORD OF THE FLIES! **_MR. FENTON, WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED HERE!"

Mr. Lancer was standing in front of the crowd with a look of anger on his face at the bloodied mess that used to be his football team. While staring at Lancer, he slammed Dash's head into the lockers and knocked him out cold before dropping him like a sack of flower. With his neon green glare, he walked up to Mr. Lancer, who was slowly backing away into the wall.

"Maybe you should control your pathetic mess you call a football team. Better yet, learn to control yourself. You're just a pathetic old man, with no friends or family. You mock high school teenagers because you can't handle the fact that they have everything you don't. You, Mr. Lancer, are just a nobody who is too scared to tell the truth. I know all of your secrets, I know that your still in the closet, how you evade your taxes. And how the football teams parents bribed you so they wouldn't get in trouble. "

Mr. Lancer looked at him dumbstruck as Danny walked past him towards his locker, not caring what others saw as they watched him phase his hand through his locker and collected his stuff and headed towards the door. For a school of over a thousand people, it was dead quiet. As he was about to head to the door, Mr. Lancers question stopped him.

"Daniel, just what are you?"

He turned back to him with an emotionless stare. Without a word, he transformed into Danny Phantom. The school gasped like they were all just shot. He stared at Lancers horror stricken face with his glowing green eyes.

"You never know, Matthew. Life is full of surprises."

He switched back to his human form and walked towards the door, aware of all eyes following him. As he opened the door, he turned his head back to the crowd.

"Oh, by the way. You should probably clean Dash up. It looks to me like he got the shit kicked out of him!"

With a smirk, on his face, he walked out the door.

**A/N: Well, what did you think? Entertaining? I am more than willing to write a sequel chapter, but only if you guys are interested! Thanks for reading! :) **

**-TheBoss3254 **


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: Well here you have it folks! Here is the aftermath of what happened! It may be a bit dark, sadistic, and gory, so beware. Topics of death ensue (obviously) I do not own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman owns him. Fuck him :( enjoy! **

Danny strolled out of Casper High like it was any other day. The only problem was that it wasn't. He just revealed himself to the entire school, along with beating up his long time bully, Dash Baxter. In Danny's mind, the day went perfectly before it even started, and he intended to keep it that way, even if it means leaving school. Danny slowly walked back to his house. As he walked, Tucker and Sam ran towards him, shouting his name. Danny grimaced. He just wanted time to himself after everything that's happened today. He turned to face them, waiting for a response. Sam caught up to him first as Tucker trailed behind.

"Oh my god, Danny! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"Yeah, dude. I've never seen you like this! What's gotten into you?"

"Not to mention you just revealed yourself to the entire school!"

"Yeah Danny, we want answers. Now."

"I told you, just drop it!"

"NO! Not until you tell us why you're so pissed!"

"Maybe its because of you! Ever consider that?"

Danny continued walking past them. Sam reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him back and pushing him to the ground. Danny glared his haunting green eyes at them causing them to flinch.

"You're being a jerk Danny, you know that?"

That drove Danny over the edge and into an oblivious rage.

"YEAH? ARE YOU UP FOR 57 HOURS STRAIGHT FIGHTING GHOSTS AND GHOST HUNTERS? DO YOU GET THE SHIT KICKED OUT OF YOU BY PEOPLE YOU CAN EASILY DESTROY? DID YOU GET FIFTY MILLION FUCKING VOLTS OF ECTOPLASM AND ELECTRICTY SHOT THROUGH YOU? DO YOU HAVE TO WALK THE LINES BETWEEN LIFE AND DEATH, KNOWING YOUR NOT WELCOME IN EITHER WORLDS BECAUSE YOUR ONLY HALF DEAD OR ONLY HALF HUMAN? ARE YOU HAPPY AND GRATEFUL TO HEAR YOUR HEART BEAT? BECAUSE I REALLY FUCKING MISS THAT FEELING!"

Danny stared at them momentarily before completely breaking down. He dropped his head into his hands and loudly cried. Sobs shook his frame as his two friends watched on. Not wanting to stand on the sidelines, the two embraced Danny in a hug. Danny hugged back tight.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm so-"

"Danny, we're the ones who should be apologizing. We didn't know what was wrong. We should have asked sooner. Tucker and I are the sorry ones."

Danny looked up, his baby blue eyes pouring tears.

"You mean… you guys don't hate me?"

"What? Dude, we never hated you! I know we seemed mad back there, but that's because we were caught off guard. I thought it was great, though!"

"Yeah, Danny. You should have seen everyone's faces when you left! Lancer was on the verge of a heart attack, Valerie seemed pissed, Paulina went ape shit, as for Dash, he won't be waking up for some time!"

Danny managed a chuckle, relieving the two friends.

"I didn't mean to flip out on you, I just couldn't handle all that happened today!"

"We know dude, its cool."

"Well what am I going to do? My parents are probably going to kill me!"

"Don't worry, Danny. Lancer didn't call. Your blackmail helped us tell him otherwise. How did you figure all of that out anyways?"

"I spied on him once after seeing him at one of my fights. I thought he saw my true identity and watching him the rest of the day I coincidentally found out a few things."

They helped Danny up and walked back to his house with him. His house was completely empty, Jazz being at a college tour of Harvard and his parents giving a speech at Yale on the paranormal. They went up to his room. Danny sat in his chair while they sat on his bed.

"So what happened after I left?"

"School was dismissed."

"So their parents know of my secret as well?"

"Yeah, pretty much. It seemed to me as if everyone was more scared then shocked."

"Good."

That was an unexpected response for Tucker and Sam, but it was a good one. Danny was confident of his control of the situation at hand.

"We should probably get ready for tomorrow. Are you sure you want to go to school tomorrow, Danny? "

"Yeah, I do. They can't do anything to me; they're just going to have to accept it. I no longer have to hold back in gym, or get beat up by Dash, or get bullied by Paulina, or get hunted by Valerie!"

"Sweet dude, see you tomorrow!"

Sam got up and pulled him into one last hug. When he wasn't expecting it, she kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her with shock, happiness, and confusion on his face. She returned his gaze with a smile.

"Get well soon, Ghost Boy!"

She blew him a kiss and walked out with Tucker, who couldn't control the smile on his face.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock blaring. His super hearing only worsened the sound. With a shot of an ecto-ray, the sound silenced. Danny got up and proceeded to get washed and changed. When he was done with that, he grabbed a pop tart and walked out of the house. Tucker and Sam met him halfway there.

"Hey Danny, get any sleep last night?"

"Yeah, surprisingly. Only the ghost box only attacked! I must of gotten six to seven hours of sleep last night!"

"Wow dude, you broke your record of five! Maybe the ghosts have given up on attacking!"

"Doubt it, and we still have to worry about school…"

"Don't worry, Danny. Tucker and I are here for you! We'll bring you to your first class. Besides, what can they do to you?"

"Uhm, guys? I don't think Dash will be very happy. What are we going to do about that?"

"Kick his ass again and again until he stops."

"And you're not afraid of getting in trouble?"

"They all know my secret, they fear me. I'm invincible to whatever they try."

They laughed, and proceeded towards school.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

When Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into school the whole hallway turned towards them. Danny himself acted like they weren't even there. He proceeded towards his locker with Sam and Tucker as if nothing happened. Dash actually managed to get to school. They could tell by the shouts of anger down the hallway.

"WHERE IS FENTON? I'M GOING TO RIP HIM A NEW ONE!"

"For fucks sake, doesn't he learn his lesson?"

"Apparently not, you can handle him though."

Dash stormed over to Danny, standing a few feet way from him. His hand was in a cast, and his face was covered in bruises and cuts.

"You're a freak, you know that Fenton? You think you're so cool because of your tiny little ghost powers! How about you try feeling something besides a ghost blast!"

To everyone's horror, Dash pulled out a knife and stabbed Danny with it. He backed away, the knife still stuck deep into Danny's chest. Everyone screamed and backed away. Danny looked around at everyone's sickened faces, and then looked at himself. Blood poured from the wound in his chest, staining everything on him, and then pooling on the floor. Sam and Tucker went pale. Danny looked at everyone, and them began laughing, to everyone's surprise. This only angered Dash more.

"What the hell? Why aren't you dead? Or even hurt? That went directly into your heart!"

"You mean the heart that doesn't beat?"

"What are you on about, Fenturd?"

"I'm half dead, you fucking idiot. Do you really think my heart is beating? My heart stopped a long time ago Dash. We can do this all day, because I can't feel a thing."

"Just what the hell are you?"

"You know exactly what I am. Now quit embarrassing yourself and take your knife back."

With a roar, Dash grabbed the knife and stabbed Danny in his torso. Danny looked up at him again.

"You're really losing your edge, Dash. Get it? Because the tip of your knife is breaking off inside of me! Ha-ha!"

"Shut the hell up and let me kill you, Fenturd!"

"What a shame you can't hurt me. I think I'm going to stop this now to save everyone from hurling.

The next time he tried to stab Danny, he caught the knife and phased it through Dash's hand. He caught the knife in his other hand and punched Dash in the face. Dash tumbled to the ground, caught off guard by the attack. Danny froze the knife and tossed it into the air. His eyes began glowing green, and the knife was floating in the air.

"Dash, can't you see that what your doing isn't going to work?"

Dash began running at Danny, who smirked. The knife pointed towards Dash's knee and shot at it like a bullet. Dash stopped dead in his tracks as his leg gave out. With a loud scream, he fell to the ground at Danny's feet. Danny gestured to everyone that the situation was under control. He pulled Dash to his feet and pulled the knife out. Danny tossed Dash into the opposite wall of lockers and pinned him there with four ecto knives he made. Dash's look of terror only satisfied the anger building within the halfa. He quietly walked over to Dash and stared him right in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"If I recall correctly, I said I would kill you if you tried to hurt me or my friends. That incudes me."

Danny charged up a massive ecto blast in his hand, and Dash screamed like a little girl. Danny stepped back and let the ball dissipate. He leaned in and whispered in Dash's ear.

"But you're not worth the effort."

Danny backed away and evaporated the daggers, dropping Dash onto the cold floor. The whole school applauded Danny as the teachers led Dash to the police car outside. Sam and Tucker ran up to him.

"Dude, even though your covered in blood and stab wounds, that was epic! You should have seen everyone's faces! People were rooting for you the whole time, man!"

"Danny, that was great. The whole school is supporting you! And you got Dash sent to jail! All in one day!"

Sam pulled Danny into a kiss, causing the crowd to cheer even more. They looked down at his torso, and frowned.

"Are you sure your okay man? Your losing blood like a water fall!"

"Oh yeah, almost forgot to check."

Danny pulled his shirt off, revealing his ripped muscles. Girls shouted loudly seeing his exposed abs, even though they were covered in stab wounds and bloody holes. Danny used his hand to wipe off some of the still flowing blood. Danny looked sheepishly at the crowd chanting his name.

"I should probably go clean this off, shouldn't I?"

"Totally, got a first aid kit at your house?"

"Yeah, lets go."

The school followed them to the doors, still chanting his name. They walked out of the school and towards Danny's house.

"You know dude, the media is going to find out eventually. And soon you're going to have to tell your parents."

"I know Tuck. I know. All in due time."

They entered the house to clean Danny, leaving behind an erratic high school and a whole lot of reporters.

**A/N: I know this was a bit dark and gory, but I found it somewhat suitable. Writing a sequel would be pointless if Dash just apologized to Danny. Hope you enjoyed ;)**


	3. The Reveal (Ending)

**A/N: Hello Again! I should explain a few things before we go on:**

**. I love making Danny as powerful and hybrid-like as possible**

**. His ectoplasmic signature regenerates any blood he loses and acts as a healing factor**

**. He can't feel pain from the knife because it is only a human weapon. Only ectoblasts can harm him.**

**. In this story, his power rating is a 9.8 out of 10. In comparison, Pariah Dark is 7.9 and Dan's is 8.6. **

**. Danny is the Ghost King and is highly respected in the GZ (That's why he doesn't get that many ghost attacks) **

**. His nerves and bones are coated in ectoplasm, another reason he feels no pain when getting stabbed. They are as strong as the cables of the Eiffel Tower. **

**. His heart does NOT beat, and does not affect his body. His ectoplasm takes its duty instead. **

**. Danny's top speed is 370 mph.**

**. Danny only needs 6 hours of sleep a week to not be tired.**

**. He CAN control his pupil color. It can be blue, green, or red. **

**So there you have it, the scientific reason behind Danny's god like power! I know it seems like a Mary Sue, but these numbers are assumed from the show and viewer theories. He is constantly gaining more powers and is one of the most powerful ghosts by the end of PP. I read somewhere that since Danny last tested his powers in "maternal instincts"; his speed and power must have increased ten fold at the rate they were going! Now stop questioning and enjoy the damn fic!**

**Oh, btw, Danny reveals himself to his parents in this chapter. This was a chapter I was peer pressured into because I didn't think I could write it! It ****might not go very well, but its one of my fist DP Fanfics, so baby steps! Enjoy!**

Tucker, Sam, and Danny walked into Danny's vacant house. Sam had turned his shirt into a tourniquet and wrapped it around his chest just so blood wouldn't leak out. They were surprised by empty the streets were. Then again, every news channel in town was back at the high school interviewing everyone as to what happened.

"Alright. Danny, take the tourniquet off and I'll go get the first aid so we can fix this mess. "

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!"

"Dude, you look like a toddler who dumped his breakfast all over himself and doesn't see the problem with it, only this is on a much more gruesome and violent level. "

With a grunt, Danny hopped in the air to levitate and waited for Sam to return, receiving a confused look from Tucker. After a few minutes, Sam walked into the room with a first aid kit. A look of shock spread across her face when she saw Danny floating in the middle of his room.

"Since when could you do that?"

"Since about three months."

"And you never showed us?"

"Why bother? I use it for meditation and stress relief, not something I need to show off!"

"Well stop defying gravity and sit down on your bed!"

Sam heard Tucker snicker from behind his PDA as Danny floated over to his bed and sat down gently. Sam walked over to the hybrid and removed his shirt tourniquet. The worst wounds had healed already, but there were still a few gashes left behind, not to mention the dry blood caked onto his torso like a sick cave painting. Sam applied wet wipes to the blood to clean up Danny's frame. The halfa sat as still as a stone. Sam swore she was cleaning a statue for a moment. Sam felt raw power radiating off of his body, making her hair stand on end. After the blood had been cleaned up, Sam found more cuts and gashes under it. She dug through the bag for the anti-septic. After a bit of rummaging, the Goth found it. She laid a little bit on a cotton swab and brought herself closer to Danny again.

"Danny, this may sting a lot. I'm going to wipe some anti-septic on those cuts, okay?"

Danny just nodded, looking deep in thought. When Sam applied the chemical, she expected some sort of pained reaction from Danny, but got none. He didn't even acknowledge her applying it to his wounds. Finally, Sam put the anti-septic back in the kit and brought out some gauze bandages to wrap the wounds. Danny gave her a skeptic look.

"Are you sure I need those Sam? These will be gone by tonight, you know."

"I know, but you can never be too sure."

"Your such a pushover…"

Sam lightly punched him on the shoulder while they giggled. Danny turned to tucker to see what was so enticing about his PDA.

"Hey Tuck, what are you up to on there?"

"We have some bad news, dude."

"Tell me."

"I been tracking your parents RV and it appears they are less than two minutes away from home. The lecture ended early. Another problem is that the words gotten out about you, and we may have a ton of news channels headed over here soon. "

"The only question is who gets here first."

"I'd say your parents, because I'm pretty sure your dads driving."

Danny snickered at the remark, but stopped when he heard something in his drive way. They looked out the window to see his mom rushing towards the house, a Fenton-Bazooka in tow. Jack was asleep in the passenger sleep, unaware of his surroundings.

"Uh, Tuck? Do you think they ended early due to the news?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Aw crud."

Soon after he said that, Maddie flung open the door, a charged blast pointing at Danny.

"Kids, get away from him, that's not Danny! Phantom is imitating him!"

Danny frowned at her, anger and hurt clear in his eyes.

"Mom, remember the ghost portal incident two years ago? That's when I became half ghost! I didn't want to tell you because you kept saying that you were going to "_Tear me apart molecule by molecule." _ "

"Save it, ghost kid! Your not my son, and you never will be!"

She fired the Fenton-Bazooka at him, but shrunk back in fear when he merely caught it in his hand and crushed it. He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Mom, you have to listen to me! I am your son! I AM Danny Fenton!"

"You are nothing but an imposter and you know that! You brainwashed Sam and Tucker into thinking that your Danny but your not! I can see through all of your horrendous tricks and lies! Times up, you evil ectoplasmic scumbag!"

Maddie shot another ectoblast at Danny. This time, Sam and Tucker lunged and ripped the gun from her hands. The half-ghost allowed the shot to hit him, though it did little to harm him. All it did was leave a burn mark on his shirt and a clean streak of tears on his face. Danny looked at his friends with a pained look in his teary eyes.

"I was afraid this day would come. I knew I would never be accepted! I. KNEW. IT!"

He transformed into Phantom and shot out of the house at 225 miles an hour. All he wanted was to get away from the pain and abandonment. Unfortunately, the tears in his eyes were blurring his vision, and he soon found himself slamming into a tree. Right after he hit the tree, Danny blacked out.

**BACK AT DANNY'S HOUSE:**

Maddie was struggling to get up while Sam and Tucker held her down.

"Kids! Your letting him get away! We have to stop him before he hurts someone else!"

Suddenly, Sam got up and backhanded Mrs. Fenton right in the face. Maddie stopped struggling due to shock, allowing Tucker and Sam to get off her. Sam's glare told her everything.

"That "_Ectoplasmic scumbag" _just so happens to be your son! He gave you so many hints and so many clues but you decided to shrug it off based on your stupid theories, which are ALL WRONG!"

Maddie looked dumbfounded.

"Sam, I still don't understand. How can Danny be Phantom? It's scientifically impossible!"

Sam and Tucker calmed down a bit realizing that she was now open to reason and logic.

"When Danny stepped into the portal, he died and lived at the same time. When the ectoplasm infused with his DNA, he died, but the forty million volts of electricity restarted his body. He retained the ectoplasmic properties AND his human half, allowing him to be half ghost and half human."

"But, aren't ghosts are evil?"

"No, their not. They are simply solving unfinished business. Danny is half human as well, so he maintains his moral compass and sense."

Maddie began to tear up and bowed her head in shame.

"I can't believe I've been hunting my own son all of these years!"

"It's ok, Mrs. Fenton. Danny never blamed you for any of it because he knew you didn't know."

"Well it's too late now, because he ran away! I am such a bad parent! I let my scientist side get the best of me! Now what will we do?"

"Easy! We have my PDA, the boo-merang, and the Fenton Ghost-Finder!"

"But what if he doesn't come back?"

"Then we're out of luck. Unless we use the thermos on him, there would be no way of catching Danny."

"He may be a ghost, but he can't be that fast, can he?"

Tucker gave Maddie an "are-you-for-real?" type stare.

"His top speed is 370 miles per hour."

"Oh my god! I don't know how I'm going to get through to him then!"

A bulb lit up in Sam's head.

"Why not try to talk to him one on one? If you go unarmed, I'm pretty sure he'll stay."

"Well, might as well give it a shot. Tucker, can you find where he is?"

"Unfortunately, Mrs. Fenton, Danny masked his ecto-signature when he left. He probably didn't want us to follow, so I'll keep you updated for when he's back on the radar."

"Okay. I can't thank you two enough for helping me realize my wrong doings. All of these years I was blinded by those wrong theories of mine!"

"It's okay, Mrs. Fenton. We'll keep you posted!"

Sam and Tucker left for Sam's house, leaving Maddie to her thoughts in silence.

**3 HOURS LATER: **

Danny awoke, still in his ghost form, right under the tree. When he looked up, the tree had a huge splinter in the trunk from when he crashed into it. A slight headache was all he suffered, so the young halfa decided to scan his surroundings. He appeared to have crashed near the edge of the park. It was nighttime out, so nobody was around to see him. Depressingly, he walked along the path through the park, until he found the pond. Danny had always gone there when he needed to think things through. When he was a kid, Danny would go with his dad to skip stones until they ran out of stones to toss. _"Good times," _He thought to himself. _"Good times." _Still in his ghost form, Danny sat on the bench and created a stone out of ectoplasm. He lightly skimmed it across the dark pond, watching it wearily as it glided down into the water and dissipating into green mist. Tears started to form in his eyes again once everything came back to him in harsh detail. His moms words, the gunshots, everything. It all came flooding back to him, breaking the dam his mind was building and summing up his day in one sentence.

"_They don't love me anymore." _

**MADDIES HOUSE:**

Maddie looked down at her phone to see the text Tucker sent her.

"_**Danny's ecto-signature went back up. He's at the park like we said he'd be. Go get him!**_**"**

Immediately after checking the text, Maddie hopped into the Fenton RV and sped towards the park like a bat out of hell, determined to have her sons trust once again.

**AT THE PARK:**

Danny was lost between counting the amount of tears on his face and the amount of times he had tossed the ectoplasmic stone. With every toss came two more tears streaming down his face. His sobs drenched the front of his HAZMAT and his usually electric green eyes were toned down to a luminescent greenish-gray. He suddenly tensed up after hearing footsteps behind him. Turning around, he saw it was his mother, unarmed with a look of regret on her face. The hybrid gasped, and instantly turned invisible.

"Danny?"

"What do you want? Your just here to finish me off, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. "

"So why are you here? I'm just another ghost to you."

"You're my son. Half ghost or not, I will always love you."

"Wait… you mean… you actually understand?"

"Yes, Danny. Sam and Tucker told me everything. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for attacking you like that. My scientist side got the best of me and my stupid theories weren't allowing me to think otherwise. I hope you forgive me and your father for our cruel words."

Danny suddenly reappeared in above her, floating in the air cross-legged. He levitated down in front of her and let his feet touch the ground. Maddie suddenly realized that he was about three inches taller than she was. His body gave off a luminescent glow and the temperature was a bit colder around them. His neon green eyes were full of joy and happiness once again. She grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Danny hugged back, tears forming in his eyes as she pressed his head into her neck.

"It's ok, Danny. Let it all out."

Danny did just that. He let the tears flow freely, and stopped holding back the choked sobs. He loudly cried while she cradled him in her arms, feeling just as much emotional pain. Her fingers raked through his soft, glowing, snowy white hair. The tears didn't stop for another ten minutes, which Maddie used to calm him down a bit by whispering soothing words into his ear while coddling him in her arms. Finally, he looked up at her with a calmer expression across his face.

"I forgive you mom."

Maddie nodded with a sly smile on her face as they sat up and walked back to the RV.

"I'm going to have to get used to this, but are you flying or driving home with me?"

Danny gave a lighthearted laugh.

"I think I'll just fly. I may be king of the Ghost Zone, but I still have to go on patrol every night."

"Your king of the Ghost Zone? When was this?"

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you everything when I get home."

"What time will that be?"

"Around eleven o'clock"

"Young man, that's way past your curfew!"

"Ha-ha. I know mom, but I have a duty to carry out."

"Fine, only because you're a superhero."

They laughed it off and Maddie gave her son a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping into the RV and driving away. Danny watched her go before looking towards the sky with a grin.

"Clockwork, I know you have something to do with this, and next time we see each other, I owe a thank you."

In a castle on the far side of the Ghost Zone a purple-cloaked man went into a series of laughs as he watched the timeline play out on his monitor.

_Fin_

**A/N: I know it took a while to update, but I had school, not to mention a short bit of writers block. The ending was as expected, happy. I wasn't sure whether or not to include Jack in on it, but for those curious, Danny will tell him later that night. I thank all of you for following my story and encouraging me to write more. This chapter wasn't even included, but thanks to your demands, I made it happen. It was really fun writing this story because I was able to use all of my favorite plots and put them into one story. I used several different plot elements:**

**. Danny snaps and beats up Dash**

**. Danny reveals himself to his parents and the school**

**. Danny has an emotional breakdown and Maddie comforts him**

**. I get to show off Danny's powers and abilities :p**

**All of these were racing around my mind so I decided to combine them into this 3-chapter adventure. Hope you all enjoyed, thanks for reading! **

**-TheBoss3254**

**Shout out to my favorite authors and fanfic friends:**

**. AnneriaWings(Godly Author)**

**. Haiju(Godly Author) **

**. Expergiscimini(Ma Homie :p) **

**. Just Will (Epic Author) **

**. PrennCooder **

**. Andovia212**

**. ****Invader Johnny (Awesome Reviewer)**

**. sourpopsicles15**

**. foreverphantom014 (Epic Author)**

**Thanks for making epic reviews and epic stories for us to read! **


End file.
